plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Zombie
|flavor text = Shhhhh ... Hunter Zombie didn't actually kill that sabertooth tiger. He found the skin at a thrift store. Also, he's a vegetarian. Tell no one. }} Hunter Zombie is a zombie encountered in Frostbite Caves that throws chilling snowballs at the player's plants freezing them after three hits, with the exception of the Pepper-pult and Torchwood. After shooting it will continue moving towards player's house, and then repeat the process again and again if there is not a low plant in front of it. Hunter Zombie cannot freeze plants behind the frozen one, unless it moves through the frozen plants. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened Speed: Creeper Zombie that can throw snow balls at range to cool down plants until they freeze into blocks. Shhhhh ... Hunter Zombie didn't actually kill that sabertooth tiger. He found the skin at a thrift store. Also, he's a vegetarian. Tell no one. Overview The Hunter Zombie absorbs 34 normal damage shots. It loses its arm upon absorbing 17 normal damage shots. Appearances Frostbite Caves - Days 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16 Strategies General This is a dangerous zombie, especially since many Hunter Zombies come in groups. An additional fact: it uses disadvantages against your defenses. Therefore, an instant-kill is the only way to stop it from freezing your plants. Kill it quickly as it can freeze the first plant in front. This could result in your plant being frozen and many Cave Zombies passing through frozen plants causing your brains to be eaten. If combined with at least ten Sloth Gargantuars, Dodo Rider Zombies, the Snowstorm and the frost wind effect, they can be threatening causing your plants to be destroyed. You can use Guacodiles against this zombie. However, you need at least two Guacodiles to do this, though. It is recommended you plant a Guacodile close to a Hunter Zombie. Among the introduced plants in Frostbite Caves, use the Pepper-pult and Hot Potato. Pepper-pults are immune to snowballs, so keep that in mind. You can also use this plant to deal splash damage against this zombie. Placing the Pepper-pult at the front results in no plants being frozen. It is best to use Plant Food on the Pepper-pult. Napalm Torchwoods and peashooting plants like the Split Pea and the Repeater can do fast and high damage to this zombie. Power Lily and extra Plant Food slot are recommended for this. If you are going to beat this zombie without its weaknesses, it is recommended you give Plant Food on an Infi-nut. Its barriers can block snowballs from hitting your plants. Try to have it boosted in the Zen Garden so that none of your plants will get frozen. Also, you can distract it by placing a Wall-nut in front of it. Gallery Hunter almanac.png|Almanac Entry. 7.JPG|Two Hunter Zombies throwing snowballs at two plants, one of them already frozen. 13.JPG|Hunter Zombies being attacked by Pepper-pult during its Plant Food effect. HunterZombieTrailer.JPG|Hunter Zombie seen in trailer. Hunter eats.png|While eating. Dead hunter.jpg|A dead Hunter Zombie. Fainted Hunter.jpg|A fainted Hunter Zombie. Hunter eating.jpg|A Hunter Zombie ate player's brain! HorribleyetHDHunterZombiepleasereplaceitifyoufoundabetterversion.png|HD Hunter Zombie Trivia *It throws snowballs only at the first plant in front of it. *It needs three shots to freeze a normal plant. *Infi-nut's barrier blocks the snowballs. *It is the third zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that possess an ability to neutralize plants. The other two are Wizard Zombie and Octo Zombie. **It is also the only one of the three that can eat plants (not including Infi-nut's barrier, Lily Pads and hypnotized zombies). *If one looks closely under its sabertooth tiger skin, it has the same forehead that most of the Frostbite Caves zombies have. *It is the only zombie that neutralizes plants that needs multiple hits on the plant. *Whenever it is throwing snowballs it makes a sound. **Also, after dying it makes a drum-like sound when its snowball rolls off its hand. *If hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, the Hunter Zombie will still throw its snowballs to the left, and will still hit plants. This trait is shared with the Peashooter Zombie. *It is the second zombie who doesn't eat meat, the first one being the Pumpkin Browncoat. * When throwing a snowball, there's a glitch that its right arm seperated from its body. Category:Frostbite Caves Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Zombies with "Creeper" speed